User talk:Matt-256/Archive 7
Your SPARTAN Programme Article Not exactly sure if you gave him permission to or not, but I think it's more likely he simply confused your page for a mainspace community article. Cyphonic added personal fanonical content to your article: "SPARTAN Program (Matt-256)" Buckell dissing (and other fun topics) Yes, we need Nylund back, ASAP! I didn't even realize that Buckell had written about the Rookie until you told me! I have a terrible fear that after Traviss' series of books, Buckell's gonna get a call to write a book about the Chief and Cortana. Oh, the humanity! By the infinite death of the flaming ninjas, spare us former Powers of Bungie! Good call for names; now I just gotta find a good sounding Native American name, or perhaps a Middle Eastern or Asian name (though I do have a good deal of the later. And yes, D'Souza probably would be good with tech; I also find it ironic that we decided to use him in JAVELIN, since his codename is IAPETUS, a Greek Titan renowned for his spear skills. XD I read JAVELIN (awesome job, BTW), so I now know what exactly the project's like; I should be making my Javelin shortly, or at least the bare-bones version of the article --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 23:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I was recently sent a message regarding your SPARTAN page. Do not worry Matt. I will take my SPARTANs off of your Mattiverse. :) Cyphonic 08:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Sincerely, Cyphonic Can we say "big-headed writer and Bungie's new favorite?" ;) The list of names is beyond awesome: that's enough to keep me busy for I don't know how long now! The only ones I decided not to use are Gad (it's just so boring!) and Kateb (too close to Caleb, which I already have). Of course, the irony is that I'm currently using a college computer (which has never before happened, actually) so I would've been able to see the website XD As for Ajax, praise be to the Flaming Ninjas that he was in a good mood (is it weird that he's been like that a lot lately?). In the end, he's gonna let us keep Gauntlet (though he didn't appreciate wasting his time trying to find a seal), but he's still going to have them incorporated into his SPECWAR/Group Three. It didn't really matter to me, but that's what went down, so I'm happy nothing went down badly. Oh, and cross your fingers, I might have the next chapter of High Treason up soon --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 15:36, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Turns out... Well, I'm not sure about emo-ness, but I did want to evoke a crazy, berserker illegit; who knows, he may end up surviving to become a rogue agent after BLACK GOLD. I wanna make him my own personal B.A. supersoldier. And yes, I can't effectively say via the 'Net just how much of a goldmine you have found: it's like the Holy Grail for a fanon writer! Don't expect my being on an all-access computer to become a fad or anything; I'm unlikely to have anything like that for another year, when I go off the the university, and knowing me I'll be bogged down in homework at that point and still won't be able to use it. And you think English-speakers are strange creatures? Ha, you make me laugh! But that does bring up a point that I've been wondering for some time now: since your in Sweden (right, it is Sweden? I didn't pick the wrong country did I?) does this site appear in English, or is it Swedish on your computer screen? This random question has been bugging me for some time now EDIT: By the way, did we ever determine what the final fate of Sienna Team will be, or rather, the fate of your three agents? --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 22:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing on the names. As for the web, the French do that? I was semi-believing that perhaps the 'Net simply translated it to your Swedish-based computer, but I realized how stupid that sounds and I can't believe the French would do that (though, they are a little weird...). As for the keyboard, you get used to it if it's all you use; technically, I could ask how you can use yours, despite I don't even know how it works XD With Sienna, sounds good, though do you have any idea where Mattias ends up? As for Gauntlet (and yes, Ajax has accepted them into the Necrosverse), Kedar is likely to be a rogue that I might send off to be a Necros and fulfill all my vile character desires with him (he may become quite an unholy person), while Valeria could work good either way, in my opinion, all depending on whether Ajax would say yes or no (or, you could do like me and say "forget waiting, be like Nike and just do it!"). Well, see, I think Carter subscribed to Tony's explanation on the Noble blog, whatwith jumpseats and all that; personally, I think his N6 could be giving the killing blow and survive if she's rescued immediately upon receiving the blow and evacuated from the planet with quick medical attention. I'm not sure what he'll do to get them off planet, but for some reason I assume his own Sparties will do the honors. I'll go ask him and see what he says; let you know when I get an answer (or you'll know if you see it) --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 21:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) The French and Spanish are crazy; I can't imagine why anyone would go to the trouble of dubbing everything like that! Out of curiosity, when you say they're all the same people, don't tell me that Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings use the same V.A.'s?! That would be sacrireligious! And I think I might feel a little sorry for Rachel now LOL My mind's a bit too braindead to play guessing games at the moment, so I'll just wait till another time, insert another quarter and try again ;) As for all those torments, I was a little worried about the first one (especially since you're on HIS side of the "Pond"), but the last one got me and made me question whether or not it would be a good idea for you to do such a thing. After all, your sister... well, I think that's worse than any of the other's, probably since a lot of it is rolled into that one at the same time. Scary.... And yes, remember that: Ajax sounds like he's got it all together, even if he doesn't. In that respect, he's way better than any government I know of; they don't have things together and they can't hide it either. Oh yeah, and what's your gamertag? I'll be playing with a friend online next weekend, so I thought it'd be cool if we crossed paths; we'll be playing all of our night long, or all of your day. Look out for a guy name crossarms (with some numbers I don't remember) and LOMINogard, and be afraid (more of crossarms, honestly; he's a sword/sniping-monster) --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 22:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) "They killed me, Mal. They killed me woth a sword. How wierd is that?" Guess who? Ok sweet, It's nice to actually have a date set.And to answer your questions: 1)Aksel and Gentry are definitely going to be in DIVINE SON, as I was planning on them only being in DIVINE SON :P 2)I'd kinda like them working with Winter if you don't mind.--Den fryktedehodet 21:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Mattias Fett Voraussicht Update Hola Unbelievably Epic If you haven't checked this thread out yet, do so - the sweet aroma of cheater fail is complimented by the earthy tone of epic Bungie win! Oh, and nice to know I come across as humble! XD -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 09:02, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ma Little Brain and Me These Conversations are raaaaandom Bling-Blong Funny thing... The Dwindling Flame is dwindling Chapter uno! I got it up. :P I hope it's OK, I wrote it in like 15 minutes, but, I see it as an introduction to the UNSC side of it. Lemme know, Joshua (Talk) 18:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Foreigners to These Lands Operation: DIVINE SON Hola Dude What's happening with our collab? Am I writing Chapter 2, or are you? Joshua (Talk) 16:43, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Things, Stuff and Procrastination Just realized That we technically haven't worked to together on anything. You want to, lol?--Den fryktedehodet 00:40, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Ruminations on Indigo Nah, I was just bored and had some half-cooked story idea, I also just happened to notice your talk page in the recent changes. So i thought, "Hey, I haven't really done anything with matt yet! I wonder if he's available for some dual writer's stuff?" So yeah, other than that, what's up with life?--Den fryktedehodet 18:59, November 14, 2010 (UTC) sounds goodDen fryktedehodet 21:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC) On Torturing Siblings... I'm so sorry I'm REALLY sorry for my lack of work on our novella. >_< School has just decided to bitchslap me with work, and I haven't had anytime. >_< Joshua (Talk) 19:26, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kingdoms in Exile Sure, you can have pozishun 3. The characters will probably fit, but we need to discuss Spartans. Like I said though, they'll probably be okay, and I'm open for new ideas, so maybe we can chat it up on teh IRC? Thanks, 16:50, November 27, 2010 (UTC) DePict I bring good news! I got chapter two finished and published! :D! So now the burden falls on you to do the next two chapters. ;D 'cause one of them has to be the covenants reaction, so maybe the first one could be Laszlo, and the second one Covenant? That means I'll be able to do Chapter 5 while waiting on Chap 4, yeah? Joshua (Talk) 20:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Guess whose back? If you're not dead, neither is Dwindling Flame Classified